


you’ll find your way

by orphan_account



Category: High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, F/M, Flirting, High School, High School Musical References, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Makeup, Nervousness, Nonbinary Seb Matthew-Smith, Seblos, Self-Indulgent, absolutely no beta we die like men, also not super well edited tbh, auditions, but they flirt a bit lol, choir, kind of all over the place but it’s fine, making new friends, new kid, not yet, seb and carlos aren’t together in this, seb and friends, seb is new at east high, seb wears makeup bc they can !, theatre auditions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-18 22:48:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22567780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: You can do this, Seb thinks as they clutch their crumpled map of East High school to their chest. They peer into the room, a nervous look on their face. This was definitely the right room, because they can hear kids singing together as if nobody else is around them, and they can see lots of kids sitting together, laughing and chatting away.It’s just a simple question. Hey, is this the room where choir is held? It’s really not that difficult.Except when you’re a new kid, it’s the hardest thing to do in the world.(or, in which being the new kid at school is always hard, but being the new kid at east high makes it just a bit easier.)
Relationships: Big Red/Ashlyn Caswell, Ricky Bowen/Nini Salazar-Roberts, Seb Matthew-Smith/Carlos Rodriguez
Comments: 7
Kudos: 53





	you’ll find your way

**Author's Note:**

> i really tried to make this shorter than last time but it’s still 5k eye- 
> 
> anyways a couple notes! 
> 
> -this is entirely 100% self indulgent and i have zero reason for having wrote this i just wanted new kid seb ok i understand if it appeals to nobody lol 
> 
> -just so we know the hsm show is being done as the spring show instead of the fall one for this story!
> 
> -nb seb is my love as always — they’re not out though ! any out loud misgendering is on purpose 
> 
> -references to past homophobia/a little bit of internalized homophobia/transphobia (?) 
> 
> -also hc time : seb has perfect pitch and you literally can’t change my mind

_You can do this_ , Seb thinks as they clutch their crumpled map of East High school to their chest. They peer into the room, a nervous look on their face. This was definitely the right room, because they can hear kids singing together as if nobody else is around them, and they can see lots of kids sitting together, laughing and chatting away. _It’s just a simple question. Hey, is this the room where choir is held? It’s really not that difficult._

Except when you’re a new kid, it’s the hardest thing to do in the world. Unlike the Science and Math classes that Seb has been introduced to, people here take choir and theatre courses to spend time outside of class with their friends. 

That’s the biggest problem Seb has right now — they have no friends here. 

Ever since Seb’s parents decided — just a couple of weeks ago, right after finals — that they should move schools to get away from the kids and the bullies Seb encountered more often than not, they’ve been _dreading_ this day. 

They just don’t want to be the _new_ kid, not again. It sucked. 

Their parents tried their best to assure them that East High would be good for them and that the kids and classes would be okay because the new semester was just beginning, but Seb can’t help the anxieties that have decided to take on a mind of their own today. 

Besides, their parents are just that — _parents_. They don’t know what it’s like to be a teenager in school today. Kids are cruel sometimes, and Seb, unfortunately, has experienced that far too much. 

At this point, they just want _a_ friend. Just _one_ person would do. Someone they can talk to without fearing they’ll judge them for every word they utter, or who wouldn’t eventually just end up turning their back on Seb and ditch them. 

That’s all they want. And they want it — _badly_. They’ll do whatever it takes. They’ll try and put themselves out there, they’ll join whatever they need to. They’ll stay in the closet for however long it takes! It’s just… they haven’t known a true friend since middle school, and now they’re in tenth grade here. 

That’s far too long anybody should have to go without a friend to lean on. 

At this point, Seb’s now noticing they’ve been standing for far too long, staring into the music room and watching the kids talking and laughing together. 

They clench the paper to their chest a bit tighter and take a few steps forward, finally entering the room. 

_That wasn’t so hard_ , they think to themselves as they stand in the doorway of the room. _Maybe nobody will notice —_

“Uh, hello? Are you just going to stand in the doorway and block everybody from coming inside, or…?” 

Seb turns around on their heel and widens their eyes, silently jumping moving out of the way to let the boy and his posse of friends behind him enter. They hear the guy — probably a senior — huff under his breath, muttering _God knows what_ to himself. 

Seb’s not so sure they want to hear what it was, anyway. 

Well, _that_ was traumatizing. This is exactly why they didn’t want to transfer. Kids are awful sometimes. 

Seb scans the room. There’s so many kids here, and they don’t know where to go. 

As they take a look at the map they’ve been holding, they sigh. This is definitely the music room. 

Before Seb can make a choice as to who to embarrass themselves in front of next, a teacher walks in, with long blonde hair and high, _high_ , noisy heels. She’s pretty, Seb thinks to themselves. Not like they’ve got anybody to tell that to. 

She spots them nearly immediately, giving out a squeal. “Hello, hello!” She nearly yells out to them, running over to Seb. “Sebastian?” 

Almost everybody looks over to her, and then, subsequently, to them, too. 

Their face burns red. 

“Uh —“ they start, looking around, hoping for someone to help. Nobody does. “Yeah. Uh — Seb is — Seb is fine,” they finish, swallowing thick. They were not looking forward to this class anymore. 

“Welcome, Seb!” She says, and Seb wonders if she’s the kind of teacher to say everything just a bit louder than necessary. “Is it alright if we do your audition right now? Choir starts very soon so I’d like to get an idea of your section and skill set.”

Seb’s eyes widen.

Audition? They didn’t know they’d have to do an audition! 

“A — an audition? I haven’t prepared anything,” they say quietly, looking helplessly up to the teacher. 

“No need! I’ll just go over some scales with you, and then I’ll get you to do some sight reading with me and you’ll sing a bit of a song. Very low stress, I promise! Nobody’s judging you.” 

Seb cocks their head to the side, furrowing their eyebrows. “What do you mean — is it here?” 

“The audition?” 

Seb nods in affirmation. 

“Yep! We generally do auditions in front of the choir. Are you okay to start?” 

Seb’s shoulders fall from anxiously tensed to slumped, terrified. They can’t believe they have to sing in front of all of these kids. 

The teacher walks over to the piano in the dead-centre of the room and motions for Seb to follow her. Seb looks around. They see the posse of kids who laughed at them earlier for being unsure of where their classes were. The kid and his group who got angry at them for standing in the doorway. Everyone seems to be talking, whispering. 

Seb nervously follows the woman and sets down their map on the piano. The woman sits down at the piano bench and starts to warm up with a few scales herself. “So you’re new here? What grade are you in again, Seb?” 

“Ten, ma’am.” They respond, nearly as quiet as a mouse. “I just moved today.” 

“We’re glad to have you at East High,” she says, and then looks up from the keys to Seb. “I’m Miss Jenn, if you were unsure.Would you like to start with scales or sight reading?” 

Seb thanks God that they’re able to sight read, or else this would be a whole other level of humiliating.

“I don't mind,” they say, letting out a small breath. Everyone must be staring at them still. 

The teacher — Miss Jenn — nods and plays a note. “Would you be able to sing this for me?” 

Seb does so, and then Miss Jenn smiles up at them. “Perfectly in tune, Seb,” she says, nodding. “Thank you. Can you sing along to my scales and we’ll see where your comfort zone is and where your section may be?” 

Seb nods again, and she soon starts playing her scales. 

They sing along. After they’ve started, people seem to be looking over and watching. They hate this feeling, of being watched, judged. 

Seb sees Miss Jenn start to grin to herself as she watches the keys, but they don't exactly understand why. They really don’t feel like they’re doing very well. Their voice is so shaky today — they’re all over the place! 

They start at a comfortable pitch, and they first test together how low Seb can sing. Miss Jenn seems pleased at how far Seb can go before tapping out. When she wants them to sing as high as they can go, they suddenly get a bit nervous. They don’t want people to think they sound too high. 

But when they sing, with every scale that passes, the students around them seem more and more intrigued. Seb knows they have a pretty good range, but was it that incredible? Geez… it wasn’t worth watching, was it? 

Seb can go pretty significantly high into their falsetto voice before having to tap out. 

Miss Jenn even seems a bit shocked. 

“You’re doing great, Seb. Are you comfortable with sight reading?” 

“I play piano.” 

Miss Jenn grins again. “How long?”

“My sister started teaching me when I was really young. I’m mostly self-taught now.” 

She nods. “Can you sight read the tenor part for this piece? Just the first page, if that’s alright,” she says as she hands over a piece that was sitting on her piano. Seb nods.

They read over the line a few times, and then nods once again to Miss Jenn. “I’ve got it.” 

Miss Jenn plays Seb their starting note, and they sing out the tenor part they were asked to with near-perfect note and tone accuracy, give or take a few misread dynamic markings. Miss Jenn nods, clearly very impressed with them and their versatility. Seb smiles to themselves.

“Bass part?” 

Seb manages to not only sing the bass part but also the alto part, all overall very well done. 

Their heart has been pounding the entire audition, and they can’t help but feel self conscious as Miss Jenn takes back the package of paper Seb sang from.

“I don’t usually do this during an audition but would you mind playing a bit? I’m just curious as to where you are in that regard,” she says, and Seb nods quickly. This is their real time to shine. They _know_ they’re good at piano. 

They sit down at the piano bench and look over the piano part for the piece once, and then starts playing. They don’t look up, but now, they secretly hope a few kids are staring — out of pure jealousy, of course. 

Soon, Seb finishes, and Miss Jenn gives them a small laugh. “And you were _nervous_ over this audition? You’re incredibly musically-inclined, Seb. Nearly perfect pitch and tone, great piano player. Would you mind trying the first tenor part out for us today? I don't think you’ll have much trouble.” 

Seb smiles, and nods.

They got accepted into choir! 

She gives them a small pat on the back, and right before they walk away, she whispers to them, “Musical auditions are tomorrow after school in the auditorium. You should really consider showing up. You’d be an absolute delight to have. You have real talent.” 

Seb grins at Miss Jenn. “I’ll think about it. Thank you!” 

She turns away from Seb. “Okay, kids, let's get started!”  
—  
The next day, they still don’t have any potential friends scoped out yet, but they’re practically beaming the whole day about their audition the day before. They couldn’t believe they’d done that! So much for shy Seb! Seb two years ago wouldn’t have even been able to _speak_ in front of that many kids, never mind sing in front of all of them! 

Seb decides — during fifth period, about twenty minutes before the final bell goes — to take Miss Jenn’s advice and decides they’ll show up to the auditions for the musical after school, but then they realize a lot of the kids in yesterday’s choir are probably going to, too. And considering nobody had made an effort to talk to them at all, they’re a bit nervous about how this was actually going to go down. They don’t want to humiliate themselves today, especially not after their good day yesterday! 

The production, they learn, is High School Musical. Seb knows there’s only a few leads in the show, period, and even fewer they were actually interested in, but they knew they definitely weren’t going to get any of them — some of these kids at East High were _stupid_ talented. 

When the final bell rings and they make their way down to the auditorium, Seb quickly learns that cliques are even more common here than they were at their old school, which they definitely were _not_ looking forward to dealing with. All of the theatre kids have their theatre friend groups pre-established. 

Except… someone _does_ come up to them, followed by a _massive_ group of people, slowly crowding around the chair they’re sitting alone at. 

It’s a girl with long, dark hair and a really pretty smile. She’s got at least seven or eight people in a big clump following her into the room, though they don’t really seem to be paying attention to her — or Seb, which they’re thankful for. 

“You’re Seb, right? The new kid?” She says, and Seb slowly nods. “I’m Nini! I was at choir yesterday, and you’re — like, _incredible_. Your voice is beautiful, and so is your piano! I… just wanted to let you know that!” 

Seb feels a smile tug on their face, but the girl — Nini — turns around to her group after Seb doesn’t respond for a few seconds. “Wait, wait — I — thank you!” They say, but it’s too quiet for her to hear, for sure, because she doesn’t turn back around. 

And so Seb’s left, sat alone, again. They definitely don’t have enough courage to go back up to her and ask if they can sit. They could never do something like that. 

Miss Jenn calls everybody into the auditorium to start the auditions. Seb figures if they did well yesterday, they’ll be able to do well today, too. They aren’t so nervous.  
—  
The auditions, Seb learns, are going to be much scarier than the audition yesterday. Today, they’ve got to do it in front of the class — on the stage. 

God…

The dance warm-ups aren’t too bad, and neither are the vocal ones. Seb does feel a bit out of place, out of their realm, but every so often, they see Nini look over and smile at them, and they’re now just trying to work up the courage to actually talk to her and ask her to sit. That’s all they want.

The whole cast lines up and the director — and her student… helper? — asks everyone to read for a certain part. Once she gets to Seb, she spends a few moments looking them up and down. Nearly everyone has turned to them, wondering idly what she’ll ask them to read. 

“Can I get you to read two parts?” And Seb swears they hear half of the ensemble gasp at her question, because apparently that’s unheard of, or something? They aren’t quite sure. 

The kid with the glasses — correction, the _really cute_ kid with the glasses — is standing behind her with an inquisitive look on his face. “Are you sure?”

“Absolutely. Can you read for me,” she trails off, looking through all of her audition pieces, “Ryan and… Sharpay?” 

Now, Seb is _certain_ they hear half of the ensemble gasp as she hands them two sets of audition pieces. 

“I — thanks,” they smile at her, shaking as they take the packages from her hand.

Nini is standing next to them, too, and she’s been looking over at them, presumably the whole time. “Dude, cool! Congrats!” She whispers, and Seb looks over at her once Miss Jenn is finished with her. She gets to read out for Gabriella. 

“Thanks,” they whisper to her as they’re instructed to all sit down and get ready to start with the Taylor's momentarily. “Do people not get two to read ever?” 

Nini shrugs. “I’ve never seen it. She must really like you!” 

Seb burns up again. They don’t know why she likes them so much… they’re really nothing special. 

“Wanna sit with us?” 

Seb swears they feel their chest soar with delight as they quickly nod, thanking Nini for the suggestion. “I haven’t really made any friends yet.” 

Nini looks at Seb inquisitively as they sit down, one next to the other. “Well…” she starts, looking around herself to the big group she first entered auditions in. “Now you’ve got… ten?” 

Miss Jenn hollers over the chatting group and asks the Taylor’s to come up to the stage before Seb can respond. Nini reaches a hand over to Seb and squeezes their hand, grinning at them. 

This girl is a godsend.

Seb sits in a pleasant silence until the all of the Ryan’s are asked to stand up and start. Nini — and subsequently the rest of her massive group after she tells them who they are and to cheer for them — yells out in support, which makes Seb feel a bit giddy. They haven’t felt this kind of support…

Ever, really. 

And then, they proceed to crush the Ryan auditions. 

Now for Sharpay… 

Seb’s not entirely sure why they got asked to read for Sharpay, if they’re being honest. Sharpay is very clearly a female character, right? She didn’t, like, think they were a girl or something, did she? 

Nini and her whole group yells out when the Sharpay’s are told to come up. Seb doesn’t even have to leave the stage. 

Seb, again, absolutely crushes it, if they may say so themselves.

Maybe this show would be okay.  
—  
When the auditions finish, Nini immediately brings Seb and her group out into the hallway, apparently for two reasons. One, they’ve been told the cast list will be up soon, and two, she wants to introduce Seb to the rest of her friends — including the student who’d been sitting with Miss Jenn (who Seb’s totally not been eyeing up the whole hour and a half that the auditions were happening).

Seb kind of can’t believe it. At the beginning of the day, basically only Miss Jenn knew their name. Now, Nini does, too — a real student! — and she wants ten other kids to, as well. It’s nuts. 

“Guys,” Nini calls over the chatter, an arm wrapped around Seb’s shoulders. They have an excited grin on their face that they couldn’t get off if they tried. “This is Seb! He’s new here, he just got here yesterday!”

Seb gives everyone a small wave, and Nini starts pointing around to everybody, “It’s kind of a lot of people’s names to remember, but I’m sure you’ll catch onto everyone’s names soon enough, if you’d like to hang out during lunches and theatre and stuff?”

“Really?” Seb asks, raising their eyebrows at Nini, almost in disbelief. “Are you sure? I —“

“Of course! You’re really cool, Seb! And you’re super talented. We’re all excited to get to know you!” 

Everyone seems excited for them, which isn’t something Seb experiences very often at all. Everyone wants to know about them, too — where they came from, how they became so good at singing, why they got _two_ parts to read. Seb’s never felt more popular in their life! 

They shut their eyes and bask in the moment. They may never feel this awesome ever again. 

Seb’s pulled out of their moment as they hear, “Your makeup looks so cool, by the way, Seb,” coming from a girl, but they’re not exactly sure who, which is apparently more evident than they’d thought because they soon hear, “Sorry — I’m Ashlyn!” The girl says, waving to Seb from across the circle. “It looks super good! Do you do it yourself?”

Seb, honestly, had been nervous to try out their makeup this morning. They weren’t sure how the kids here were going to take a guy — well, a generally male-perceived person — wearing makeup, because at their old school, it hadn’t gone over very well. 

They knew it was risky, but they had wanted to try, at least. 

And… thankfully, nobody had said anything about it until Ashlyn. It made Seb’s heart flutter a bit. 

“I — yeah,” they say, a bit shy, “Thanks! Nobody’s said anything so far, but I wasn’t really sure if I should wear it today, ‘cause my old school kind of…”

They trail off, but Ashlyn immediately sympathizes with them. “I get it. East High is super accepting though! I’m not too sure about your school, but we’ve got lots of different kinds of students here, and a really strict bullying policy. Music is a great thing to be in here!” 

Seb smiles. 

“We’ve also got lots of cool things like choir and theatre, and lots of sports teams, or a QSA if that’s more your style,” she says nonchalantly, but she seems so… alright with it. Seb had never really seen that at their old school.

“My old place didn’t,” they say, shrugging. “Do you… know anybody in it?” 

Ashlyn nods. “Yeah, I think everyone in this group is in it together, actually! Most of us are straight, but Carlos and Rico joined together last year, and they encouraged us to come, too! It’s actually a lot of fun!” She motions to two guys standing a bit across the circle, both facing away, and one of them turns around. It’s the cute director boy. 

“Huh?” He says, and Seb smiles a bit. Regardless of whether it’s Carlos or Rico, they’re pleased — they’re both super cute names. Seb and Carlos — or Seb and Rico. Seblos. Sico.

They hope it’s the first name. 

“The QSA!” Ashlyn explains, and then the boy’s expression quickly transforms from confused to excited. 

“Oh, yeah!” He says to Ashlyn, and then turns to Seb. “Are you thinking of joining?” 

Seb shrugs, suddenly a bit tense. Most people probably wouldn’t assume they’re straight thanks to the eyeshadow and mascara they had on, but they hadn’t really been planning on coming out to anybody so soon into their transfer. After all, this was one of the many reasons they had decided to leave…

“I guess, maybe if everyone else is in it?” They finally say, and the boy seems pleased with their answer. “But I’d need to… tell my family it’s not that, if it’s outside of school hours.” 

Carlos’s eyes glint with sadness for a moment — Seb definitely sees it — but it’s okay, they think. “It's only during lunch once a week, so you won’t have to tell them if you don’t want to. You should come to a meeting and see, though! It’s really fun!” And then he turns back around, smiling at Seb, and then — had Seb caught a wink in there somewhere? 

Their cheeks burn up, but they beam, still.

“That’s Carlos,” Ashlyn eventually says, a bit teasingly, as she notices Seb staring, maybe for a bit longer than they should be. “He’s cute! And he’s single,” she whispers the last part to Seb, and it only makes their cheeks flush even darker.

“Okay, it’s official, you’re the cutest person I’ve ever met,” she says, giving Seb a hug, giggling at his embarrassment, “I kind of love you already.” 

Seb wraps their arms around Ashlyn for a few moments and then pulls away, “Is he directing the show?”

“He’s the student choreographer,” she says, looking over to him. “He’s super good at dancing. He choreographed the show last semester, too.” 

Seb nods, looking over to Carlos. Their ship name is _adorable_. “What grade is he in?”

“Eleven,” she responds. “Everyone but Gina and E.J. are junior’s. Gina’s in grade ten, and E.J. is graduating this year.”

“I’m only in grade ten,” Seb says slowly. That means they’ll get close to this group of friends this year, and then they’ll all graduate and they’ll have no more friends left? Ugh. 

“It’s okay! So’s Gina. She actually only moved here at the beginning of this year, too, and we all loved her… basically immediately.” 

“Which one is Gina?” They ask, looking around the group. 

“She’s standing with Nini and Ricky, with the braids and hoodie,” Ashlyn points out, and Seb nods again. She’s pretty, too. 

“So, Carlos…?” Ashlyn nudges Seb softly, and Seb only lets out a small laugh, looking over at him once again. Yeah, he definitely gets cuter every time they look at him. 

“I haven’t even spoken to him yet,” Seb chuckles, looking at Ashlyn, then bursting out laughing. “I — I couldn’t.”

“Hey, there’s lots of couples within this group! Nini and Ricky are together, and Big Red is my boyfriend. Gina and E.J. dated for a little bit. Carlos dated Rico last year, but they didn’t really work out, either. We’re all still best friends despite all of that, though! I think you should go for him if you want it,” she shrugs, looking over at Carlos, just like Seb is. 

“I think, um, that I’ll have to at least speak to him first,” Seb says eventually, and looks over at Ashlyn. They’d never talked so casually about a boy with anybody before. “Is he… gay?” Seb asks, but deep down, hopes she says no, and hopes that he’s pan or bi or _something_. Sometimes gay guys don’t like non-binary people — which sucks. They hope Carlos isn’t one of those people. Besides, Seb _was_ more masculine! anyways… 

Sometimes technicalities matter to some people, though. More than Seb would like to think about. 

“Yep, and so is Rico! Nini is also bi,” Ashlyn says. “They’ll all super out about it. It’s — it’s okay here.” 

Seb nods slowly, looking at Carlos — and Rico and Nini. They’re all just normal kids here. Hopefully Carlos wasn’t one of _those_ gay guys. 

“I —“

“Out of my way, everybody!” Miss Jenn yells, and Seb sees a torn notebook page in her hand. “I know cast lists usually aren’t so soon after auditions, but when you know, you know. For everybody casted, rehearsals are daily after school, starting tomorrow!” 

And then she hangs up the cast list with a thumb tack onto a bulletin board in the hallway everyone’s congregated to. She makes sure to leave before the kids swarm too much.

Seb hears excited squeals and groans of frustration, but one girl’s reaction in particular, they hear — _“Why did_ he _get Sharpay?!”_

Oh, God. 

“Are you kidding? _Who_ got Sharpay? Girl, you were the best one by far!”

“I don’t even know who that is.”

“Sharpay is a girl! She’s meant to be played by a girl, not some random new kid boy!” They hear another girl say, and by now, Seb’s sure Ashlyn and Nini and Carlos and everyone else is hearing them, too. 

Seb just knows it’s about them. They don't want to be Sharpay, not anymore. Not if everyone was going to be fussy over it. They’re the new kid, after all — they don’t have enough value as a peer here to start anything yet. They’d get crushed. 

Their chest feels tight, and before they can even look at the rest of the cast list, they run back into the auditorium to chase after Miss Jenn so she can cast them in a different role. 

Except the whole gang follows them into the aud, and they’re all determined. 

“Seb, Seb!” Someone calls out, and Seb pauses in their tracks. 

“Seb, you _deserve_ the role you’ve been put into! Those girls, they really don’t know what they’re talking about. Miss Jenn always casts everybody with full confidence! She believes in you, Seb. And so do we! All of us!” It was Nini. 

“Just because you’re new doesn’t mean you don’t deserve the role you’re meant for. You seemed so much happier in Sharpay’s character than in Ryan’s. You’re the best candidate for her.” It was Ashlyn this time. 

“I kind of really think you were born to play Sharpay, dude.” Seb’s not even sure they remember the name of the guy who says that to them, but they appreciate it nonetheless. 

God, theatre kids are dramatic! They just met Seb… what, a couple of hours ago tops, and they’re already giving them more encouragement than some people might get in a week? Geez. 

Seb gnaws on their bottom lip, pondering. “Was I really that good?”

“You really were perfect,” Carlos finally cuts in, and Seb’s gaze snaps over to him. 

This guy did _not_... 

“Well, guys, Carlos is whipped for him already, huh?” 

Carlos glares at the guy who says that. Seb gives them a small laugh. 

“It’s really not going to be weird if — uh, if I play her?”

“Think of it this way, Seb,” Ashlyn says, a glint in her eye. “You’ll get to wear probably the most epic makeup you can think of for her. Is that enough convincing?”

“Absolutely.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading ! comments and kudos are always so so appreciated !
> 
> also my tumblr is andimackthemacktheseries if y’all wanna talk to me ! :D 
> 
> (also i really want to do a nb seb series would that be a thing that’s cool ? idk)


End file.
